Petit Allen
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Avant, le petit Allen était un enfant hereux... mais ça, c'était avant... Ce texte est écrit à partir de la chanson Petite Émilie de Keen'V


Bonjour ! Je m'attaque aujourd'hui au pauvre petit Allen Walker… pour ceux qui me lisent vous savez globalement à quoi vous attendre… et vous n'avez pas tort. Ce texte est écrit à partir de la chanson « Petite Émilie » de Keen'V

Titre : Le Petit Allen

Base: D Gray-Man

Pairing: Aucun

Rating : M (Au cas où)

Disclaimer : D Gray-Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, la chanson de base (« Petite Émilie ») appartient à Keen'V

Remerciement : Merci beaucoup à Avalon-curse pour la correction !

* * *

«- Allen, Allen, viens-vite ! Neah est arrivé ! »

Le concerné, entendant l'appel de sa mère, descendit en riant. Celui-ci, en plus d'être poli et serviable, avait toujours été naturellement doux et enjoué. Ainsi, l'homme pu voir dans toute sa splendeur le petit Allen, six ans et demi, des yeux gris pleins de vie et un grand sourire constamment plaqué sur le visage.

L'enfant parfait me diriez-vous ? Oui, à un petit détail près : Il souffrait néanmoins d'une maladie génétique, héritée de son père. Celle-ci, sans être néfaste, lui causait quelques petits problèmes physiques : il était d'une taille assez petite, comparée aux autres enfants de son âge, sa peau était naturellement pâle et ses cheveux bruns était voués à prendre, d'ici peu de temps, la couleur de la neige.

Son géniteur était d'ailleurs partit, peu de temps avant sa naissance, avec une autre femme. Sa mère n'en parlait jamais. Celle-ci, nommée Road, était une femme de petite taille. Elle était constamment dans la lune, rêveuse, couchant souvent sur papier ce que lui dictait son imagination. Elle écrivait souvent des contes pour son fils.

Et, ces derniers temps, elle semblait encore plus rêveuse : elle avait rencontré Neah ! Un homme plus qu'aimable et charmeur qui avait fait battre le cœur de la brune. Il considérait Allen comme son propre fils.

Celui-ci ne vivait pas encore chez eux, et pour cause : ils allaient bientôt déménager ! En effet, Road essayait d'obtenir un poste plus haut placé et mieux payé, mais nécessitant de partir à Londres. L'enfant était un peu triste de quitter son foyer natal, mais c'était également l'opportunité de se faire de nouveaux amis, de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Alors ça lui convenait.

Oui, il en était même très heureux.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Allen avait désormais huit ans. Ses cheveux, autrefois couleur chocolat, était maintenant plus pâles. Ils avaient déménagé, un an et demi plus tôt, pour vivre dans la capitale. Il s'était effectivement fait de nouveaux compagnons de jeu : Lavi, un roux éborgné, désigné comme étant le pitre de service. Lenalee, une petite fille sensible et généreuse. Et Kanda, celui qui se contentait de les suivre en râlant, pour au final bien s'amuser quand même.

L'enfant était très doué à l'école, ses parents étaient très fiers de lui. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, lui et la petite bande faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble.

Quelques élèves qui ne l'aimaient pas, le jalousaient, car il était le premier de la classe, l'appelaient « Blandinette »… mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, ce n'était que des mots sans importance…

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

A dix ans, Allen entamait sa dernière année de primaire. Ses cheveux étaient devenus entièrement blancs. Lavi, à la mort de ses parents, était partit vivre chez son grand père, loin d'ici. Leur bande était désormais réduite. Il était triste pour son ami, et encore plus de le quitter, mais la vie ne laissait parfois aucune alternative. Tant pis.

Toujours en tête de classe, il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour être sûr de passer en sixième. Mais peut-être était-ce également un moyen d'oublier les brimades de ses camarades ? Peut importe : une fois l'enseignement primaire achevé, il serait tranquille. Les élèves seront probablement plus matures.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Le repas se déroulait dans le silence le plus total. Les deux adultes regardaient Allen, dépités. Où était passé le sourire de leur enfant ? Pourquoi était-il si maussade, à présent ? Lorsqu'ils essayaient de lui tirer les vers du nez, l'enfant répliquait que tout allait bien. Ses notes avaient également chuté. Il faut dire qu'au collège, tout avait changé : ses camarades ne faisaient que se moquer de lui. Les amis qu'il avait en primaire n'étaient pas dans le même établissement.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Plus le temps avançait, plus Allen faisait figure de souffre-douleur : D'abord les injures, qui ne cessaient de croître à propos de sa taille, ses cheveux et son côté « efféminé », puis les coups. En effet, il se faisait frapper, de plus en plus régulièrement. Ses agresseurs faisaient en sorte de ne le taper que dans les zones non visibles. Son dos était ainsi couvert de bleus.

Evidemment, il subissait également sur les réseaux sociaux : « la sainte pucelle », « l'extraterrestre », « l'autiste monochrome »… il avait fini par couper toutes tentatives de communication avec les autres élèves, que ce soit à l'oral ou par écran.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

De temps à autres, il recevait un appel de ses anciens amis. A eux aussi, il leur mentait, disant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Lui qui était réputé pour avoir toujours été franc et honnête, avait décidément bien changé.

Et un soir, alors que sa mère essayait de le faire parler, Allen balança son assiette contre un mur en hurlant « MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE TOUT VA BIEN ! », devant le regard effaré de sa génitrice et de son beau-père. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, Neah lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Sa mère l'enlaça. Il pleura.

Mais pour ne pas les inquiéter, il décida de se taire.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Mais un soir de décembre, en quatrième, Allen ne sortit que très tard du collège, dénudé, le bras et l'œil en sang. Il sanglotait, essayant d'avancer le plus rapidement possible malgré la douleur. Ses camarades, tous ensembles, s'étaient réunis dans les vestiaires pour le « doucher ». Ils l'avaient déshabillé, balancé sous l'eau froide. Puis ils l'avaient torturé. La peau de son bras avait entièrement été coupée au rasoir, laissant voir sa chair. Pour son œil, une fille lui avait entaillé le visage avec un couteau dérobé au self. Chacun profitait du contact du petit corps tremblant, le touchant de plus en plus intimement… puis ils étaient allé plus loin. Si Allen était injurié, il était également considéré comme une « gamine foutrement bandante », après tout.

Puis ses assaillants avaient fini par partir, le laissant seul. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour réussir à bouger. Beaucoup de temps, si bien que quand il sortit, il faisait déjà noir. Tant mieux, personne ne le verrait ainsi.

Alors il se rendit au sommet d'un immeuble, au hasard, le plus proche possible. Il se rendit sur le toit. Il voulait en finir, partir, s'envoler vers la paix.

Alors il se plaça sur le bord, regarda la ville pendant un instant depuis ce point élevé, puis il ferma les paupières, afin de s'abandonner à la chute.

Quelqu'un empoigna son bras valide et le tira en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux : un homme, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, le retenait.

« - Ne fait pas ça. Aller, viens avec moi. »

Hormis ses parents, il était la première personne depuis trois ans à lui parler ainsi, calmement, simplement.

« - Je m'appelle Mana, et toi ?

- Al… snif… Allen…

- Bon écoute, je vais te soigner, et tu va tout me raconter. D'accord ?

- D'accord...»

Et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Le jeune homme lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Mana, en bandant ses blessures, l'avait écouté, sans rien dire. A la fin de son récit, son sauveur lui caressa le visage, afin de sécher ses larmes, puis l'enlaça.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons arranger ça... on va en parler… ils ne pourront plus jamais te faire de mal. Si tu en meurs, ils auront gagné. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, continue d'avancer. Sois fort. »

Allen ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se reconstruire, mais il décida de croire cet inconnu. Oui, il fallait continuer à avancer, ne pas mourir pour ces salauds. Et alors, tout ira bien.

Oui, tout ira bien désormais. Car il avait un ami. Il avait enfin une bonne raison d'affronter la vie.

* * *

Voilà… j'ai voulu finir avec une note d'espoir pour une fois. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait !


End file.
